Regeneration
"Regeneration" is the 41st episode of the third season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 41st episode overall. Description Link and Steve continue to look for the Artifact, Mario and Luigi look for the Girl, and Snake and the gang are at the table, how will the events unfold? Overview Mario and Luigi begin a new quest to find the crazy fan, Link and Steven Bauer continue their quest to find the Artifact, and Snake, Otacon, and Ash conclude their quest to find Merlin's table. Synopsis Link and Steven Bauer discover the spot where Link was stuck in his dream. The Artifact isn't there, but they both believe that it is somewhere near by and they split up to find it. Link tries to get Coconut to tell him where the Artifact is, but he doesn't speak. Steven returns to Link, unsuccessful at finding the Artifact. Link puts Coconut down on the ground and tells Steven he is going to go search for water. Mario and Luigi continue to search for the crazy fan so they can get their hats back. Luigi spots UPS and asks him if he knows where the crazy fan is. He tells them where she lives and they quickly head over to her house. Meanwhile, the Darkness calls to Steven, telling him that he has done a good job, making Link believe that he is an ally. Steven tells him they have yet to find the Artifact. The Darkness appears and tells him that the artifact is close by. Steven asks if Link can find it and the Darkness says the power of the triforce will guide him to it. He also reveals that he was the one that gave Link the dream, hoping it would lead him to the Artifact. He had hoped he would have seen it in his dream, so that he never would've found it in the Real World. However, Coconut stopped him from finding it, for it seems it has powers that even the Darkness doesn't understand. Steven asks if he should destroy it, but the evil being doesn't see any reason to, seeing as it appears to be a normal coconut now. Steven asks about the money he was promised and Darkness tells him he will get the money when he has the Artifact, which will make the Darkness more powerful than any living being, including Merlin. The Darkness instructs Steven to kill Link once he has the Artifact and then take it back to him at once. Little do both men know that Coconut has returned to normal and has overheard their plans. He realizes he must tell Link right away. At Merlin's table, Ash, Snake, and Otocon prepare to put the Nether Saber into the slot on the table. Ash thinks this all happened to easily, but Snake decides to put the saber in any way. But instead of deactivating, the saber re-activates. Master Miller suddenly calls on the codec, thanking Snake for re-activating the saber. Snake demands to know what's going on. He ignores this question, telling Snake that he is sorry he had to involve him in this. He says he couldn't re-activate the saber himself because he didn't know where the table was as time was running out and he needed a new plan. He decided that Solid Snake might be useful in his plans. He first hid the saber somewhere easy for him to find, and knew Ash would bring it to him since Mario was gone. He then knew that Snake wouldn't give up the chance to go on this mission, and take the saber to the table himself. Snake demands to know who he really is, but "Miller" ignores this question and says once he has the saber, no one will stop him. He laughs at the fact that Snake has no idea what is going on. Once again, Snake demands to know who he is, and "Miller" agrees to tell him if he comes and finds him. Solid Snake asks where he is and he tells him that he is close by. Suddenly, Mario gets on the codec and tells Snake that Miller isn't really himself; however, "Miller" tells Mario that he is too late. The plumber says that he was just at the real Master Miller's house and that he has been on the toilet with diarrhea for days. Snake asks who this person is, and it turns out "Miller" is actually Wario in disguise. Snake tries to question how Wario was able to communicate with him, but Wario cuts him off saying the trio served their purpose, and now they must die. Wario then starts firing fireballs at the trio, and they quickly run away. Wario approaches the table and takes the saber out. With the Truth Stone and the saber (now activated) in his possession, he is now unstoppable. EPISODE XLI: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness / UPS / Voice of Coconut * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario (Miller) * Dane Cook as Ash Ketchum / Steven Bauer * Kent Melville as Link * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Brandon Dire as Otacon Locations * The Clearing * Merlin's Table Items * Link's Equiptment * The Nether Saber * Snake's Arsenal * Fireballs Production Notes Series Continuity * The Ash, Solid Snake, and Otacon storyline has now been concluded. Character Revelations * It is revealed that Master Miller is actually Wario in disguise. Trivia * This isn't the first time the table has appeared in the series. It appeared once before as a normal table during Season Two. * The codec call after the Nether Saber is activated is based off a scene for Metal Gear Solid, when Solid Snake is tricked into activating Metal Gear REX by Liquid, who poses as Master Miller. * When Ash, Snake, and Otacon are running through a storm of Wario's fireballs, Ash is wearing sunglasses. Goofs * Wario never hid the saber as Ash saw him drop it. * The trio were warped to the table by the film editor, how did Wario get there? * Mario and Luigi were heading to the crazy fans house. How did he get to Master Miller's house? And how did he know who Master Miller was? * Ash wasn't wearing sunglasses before Solid Snake got on the codec, but he was after the call. * In two shots of the trio fleeing from Wario, the script can be seen laying on Merlin's table. However, it could be something else (for the sake of the episode). External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1dNCFY4SNS8 Category:Season Three